Honor al Corazon
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: hola aki les dejo un sonfic en honor al cumpleaños de mi adorado Terry


Honor al corazón

Con el alma angustiada esperaba impaciente afuera de la habitación de la persona que al parecer me estaba quitando mi razón de ser, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta conmigo?, ¿es que acaso había hecho algún mal para ser castigado de esta forma?, yo sabia que "ella" siempre tan buena y noble no pensaría mas que ayudar a su rival de amores

-"rival de amores"- repetí- "no, esa no es una forma de llamar a Susana"- rectifiqué inmediatamente para mi mismo-" yo no siento mas nada por ella mas que sólo agradecimiento, ¿Por qué me tuvo que salvar, por qué no dejo que cayeran esas luces encima de mi?- me lamentaba en murmullos.

Mientras seguía preso de esos malos recuerdos de ese día tan fatídico escuché como se abría la puerta de la habitación y como era cerrada, entonces la vi recargarse en ella, su expresión era de completo sufrimiento, pero al percatarse que yo estaba ahí observándola trató de sonreír.

**Tienes que saber**

** que es lo ****último que pido**

** que estoy desesperado **

** y según mis latidos**

** no me queda mucho **

**tiempo a mi favor**

-adiós, me voy- la escuché decir mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, ya lo presentía pero creía que estaba muy lejos de ser verdad

-te acompaño- me escuché hablar en apenas un murmullo, ¿por qué tenia que suceder las cosas así? ¿Qué no había otra forma? ¿Acaso yo no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarme a ver como se alejaba mi pequeña pecosa de mi vida? la vi empezar a descender los escalones tenia que hacer algo no podía quedarme sólo así

**Y ante****s de perderte**

** vis****ita mi camino**

** quiero mirarte un poco**

** y soñar que el destino**

** es junto a ti mi amor**

-será mejor que no- me dijo fríamente, ¿es que acaso había dejado de amarme al darse cuenta que no le había dicho lo ocurrido? El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo

-déjame, te acompaño- volví a repetir, tenia que encontrar algo para acercarme a ella quizá acompañándola a la estación me diera oportunidad de explicarle las cosas, de decirle que no me dejara que ella era mi razón de vivir y mi razón de actuar, avancé hacia ella tomándola del hombro mientras ella caminaba sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

**Quédate un segundo**

** aquí a hacerme compañía**

** y quédate tantito más**

** quiero sentirte mía,**

** y ****abrázame y abrázame**

-he dicho que no, eso hará las cosas mas difíciles- me contestó entrecortadamente, se soltó bruscamente de mi tacto y alcancé a ver como unas lagrimas se desbordaban por las blancas mejillas de mi Candy, no podía ser ¿Por qué lloraba, si era yo el que la perdía a ella? ¿Es que acaso le dolía tanto como a mi separarse?, me quedé como piedra al ver esa reacción en ella, entonces la vi descender corriendo las escaleras y ahí me di cuenta que la perdía, perdía a mi único amor en ese maldito hospital, no, no lo podía permitir yo la necesitaba y estaba seguro que ella a mi también ¿entonces que me detenía?, nada, absolutamente nada fue mi respuesta inmediata y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras ella la tome por la cintura aferrándome a su espalda, podía oler su cabello sentir su calidez, y sentir el estremecimiento que le causo mi contacto y lo decidí yo quería estar por siempre así con ella sentir ese maravilloso cuerpo amanecer conmigo todos los días y cuando en las noches despertara encontrarla en mi lecho descansando, si, eso quería para mi.

**Hoy me he dado cuenta **

** que no ****había sentido**

** Tanto miedo antes**

** que yo no decido**

** que Dios lo hace mejor**

-Candy, no me dejes, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera- le dije sin soltarla, sentí como su cuerpo se convulsionó por el llanto y un pequeño sollozo escapó de su boca, sabia que posiblemente la estaba haciendo sufrir más pero era mi única oportunidad de hacerle ver que no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro.

-Terry- la escuché pronunciar mi nombre quedamente tratando de controlar su voz

**Y antes de perderte**

** visita mi camino**

** quiero mirarte un poco**

** y soñar que el destino**

** es junto a ti mi amor**

-No digas nada- la silencié, sin poder más el llanto me traicionó y gruesas lagrimas se desbordaron por mis pómulos- sólo déjame estar así un momento- le dije entrecortadamente, pude sentir como se sorprendía al darse cuenta que yo lloraba igual que ella pero no me importó no me avergonzaba por que en verdad me dolía mucho esta separación que yo evitaría a toda costa-por favor Candy, no te vallas, no me abandones, no sabes cuanto desee volver a estar contigo y no dejarte ir- empecé a hablar sin soltarla tenia que acabar hasta mi ultimo recurso para que no se fuera de mi vida- por eso sólo te mande el boleto a New York quería que te quedaras pedirte que te casaras conmigo- escuché su respiración agitada estaba sorprendida por tal declaración- Te amo Candy y eso nunca, nunca cambiara- la giré lentamente, sus ojos estaba acuosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del llanto.

**Quédate un segundo**

** aquí a hacerme compañía**

** quédate tantito más **

**quiero sentirte mía**

**y abrázame y abrázame**

-Terry yo…- volvió a hablar pero no pudo continuar a causa de que el llanto acalló sus palabras y sin premeditarlo, instantáneamente Candy se hecho a mis brazos como una niña desamparada- Terry, Terry perdóname por hacernos esto pero es que Susana… Susana ella te necesita.

-si, ella me necesita, pero mas te necesito yo, y si me quedo con ella no le serviré de nada por que me convertiría en una persona sin vida por que esa, escúchame bien Candy, esa es completamente tuya- le dije estrechándola contra mi pecho con todas mis fuerzas.

**Dame una razón**

** para quedarme**

** yo no quiero tu compasión**

** quiero que estés conmigo**

** hasta que me haya ido**

** y abrázame.**

-Terry yo también te amo- le escuché decir por fin las palabras que mi mente y mi corazón deseaban escuchar, ella me amaba que mas podía pedir sin esperar a que dijera nada mas volví a robarle un beso como aquella vez en Escocia, pero ahora pondría las manos al fuego que esta vez no recibiría una bofetada, al sepárame de ella vi como se sonrojó violentamente y como una tímida sonrisa asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios a la que yo correspondí de igual forma.

-¿te quedarás conmigo Candy?- le pregunté acariciando sus rizos

-Si, me quedaré- me dijo levantando su rostro hacia el mío viéndome a los ojos

-¿para siempre?

-para siempre

-¿me amas?

-Te amo

-entonces no queda nada mas que decir sólo… cásate conmigo- el rostro de Candy se iluminó y una bella y deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó su expresión

-si, me casaré contigo- respondió, la tomé de la mano y la conduje a la salida sin siquiera voltear atrás.

"lo siento Susana"- pensé- "pero la amo, amo a esta chiquilla pecosa, la amo mas que a mi vida y aunque te agradezco con todo mi corazón haberme salvado la vida, la elijo a ella la elijo en cuerpo y alma, en presente y futuro, por siempre ella, lo siento Susana pero el honor del corazón es mas fuerte que el honor del deber, en verdad lo siento"- acerqué a mi pecosa a mi cuerpo y la abrasé para protegerla del frío y así caminamos por las calles, nevaba pero eso no importaba sabia que no enfermaríamos ya que la calidez de nuestros corazones compensaba al frío invierno.

FIN

Aki les dejo un pequeño minific en honor a mi Terry, espero ke les haya gustado, cuídense nos seguiremos leyendo.

NAELIZ D GRANDCHESTER

FELI CUMPLEAÑOS MI ACTOR FAVORITO

TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER


End file.
